


And You Watch Me Break

by thedisgruntledone



Series: Unfair Exchange [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisgruntledone/pseuds/thedisgruntledone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get Alana out of Hannibal's clutches, Will makes an offer that he's sure the doctor won't be able to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Watch Me Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a fill for the Hannibal kink meme on dreamwidth, but in the end it went sideways and only managed to tick one of the boxes the OP listed. So instead of posting there where OP might get a fill that was tailored more to their request, I thought I'd post it here.
> 
> ...this seemed like a good idea at the time. 
> 
> Full prompt at end of work, if anyone is interested in trying to fill it. Lord knows I'd love to see it filled right.

After Will made his offer, there was silence.  Long moments passed, unbroken by any sound as Lecter simply gazed at him, assessing his words. Will fought the urge to fidget, to shift in his seat or look away from that calm gaze. Instead he forced himself to be still, to meet those eyes with every appearance of tranquility, when in truth his stomach was roiling at what he’d just said. His mind wanted to race, to panic, but he refused to let it. He knew that was what the monster was waiting for – any sign of weakness and he would pounce. Will didn’t intend to give him one.

Finally, he spoke. “Are you sure you know what it is you’re offering?” he inquired politely, and Will barely refrained from rolling his eyes.  He knew very well what he’d offered, and Lecter knew that he knew it. This show of concern was calculated to push his buttons, to irritate him with the implication that he was getting in over his head. Will bit back a sharp retort and nodded.

“I am incredibly aware of what I’m offering, Doctor.”

Lecter’s head tilted minutely at the measured response. “Are you aware then of what it is you are asking of _me_? Should I agree to your…proposal, it would be extremely unethical-“

Will snorted rudely. “Don’t pretend you care about _ethics_ , Dr. Lecter. We’ve been heading here since the beginning; it just took me a while to see it.”

“What exactly is it that you think you see?”

“You’re interested in me. You want to see what makes me tick, but more than that, you want to see what undoes me. You’ve already watched me break down mentally but that isn’t enough for you, is it? You want to see me broken in other ways, too. Well, I’m giving you that opportunity.”

“And all I have to do is put an end to my relationship with Alana Bloom. Tell me Will, why do you persist in this belief that Dr. Bloom is somehow in danger from me?”

Will bristled. “Stop it. I told you before, don’t lie to me. We both know very well why Alana Bloom is in danger from you.”

“Yet if I am what you say I am, surely she would be safest were she held close. It would hardly benefit me if something were to happen to her. I thought we were to be honest with each other, Will.”

“I’ll start when you do.”

“Very well. It is my intention that no harm come to Alana Bloom. I enjoy her and wish to continue doing so. Your belief in my interest in you is amusing, but incorrect. Consider this my rejection of your offer.”

Far from getting upset, as he was sure Lecter had been expecting, Will tilted his head and put a small smile on his face. He sprawled back in his chair, the very picture of relaxation. “So what you’re saying is that you have no interest in me at all?”

“None beyond the professional.”

He nodded, then moistened his dry lips with his tongue. Lecter’s eyes followed the movement, and Will allowed himself a smirk. “I thought that we were done with lies, Doctor.”

The corners of Lecter’s mouth twitched – the truest version of a smile that Will thought he was capable of. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands loosely in front of him. “Were your beliefs about my interest accurate, what makes you so certain that I would agree to your proposal, when I have had ample opportunity to achieve the same ends on my own and chosen not to act?”  
  
“Now I’m offering.”  
  
“Yes, now you are. Tell me, then, why you seem so very confident that I could not have received this same offer before, should I have wished it?” Will opened his mouth, then closed it, frowning. Now it was Lecter’s turn to smirk. He leaned back, crossing his legs, as Will leaned forward.  
  
“Alright. I’ll give you that one. You probably could have twisted me around your finger easily enough once. Hell, I was half in love with you for a while, and I’m sure you knew it.” He rubbed a hand over his face, betraying anxiety for the first time. Lecter’s eyes widened slightly at the show of vulnerability, and Will forced down another triumphant smirk.  _Gotcha_.   
  
“So yes, you could have had me then. It wouldn’t have been difficult.” Will raised his head, met Lecter’s eyes. “But it wasn’t what you wanted, was it? You’re an incredibly patient man, Dr. Lecter, and what you wanted was just this. Me, offering myself to you, completely aware of who you really are.” He closed his eyes, allowed himself to shiver slightly, and whispered the last. “ _What_  you really are."  
  
He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t need to see Lecter’s face – he could practically taste how his words had affected him. He’d won, but he would be made to wait for his victory.   
  
The silence stretched for some time. Will could feel Lecter’s gaze like a physical weight, knew that he was waiting for him to open his eyes, but he resolutely kept them shut. Finally the other man let out a heavy sigh.  
  
“Whatever it is you think I am, the truth is that I am trying to help you. I have begun to think that the best way for me to achieve this end might be to refer you to a new therapist." Will clenched his jaw, irritated. He didn’t believe for an instant that Lecter would refer him to another therapist, but he understood that this was part of the game – the last token resistance to the offer they both knew Lecter had decided to accept. Will could fight it, or he could give him what he wanted. He went for expediency.   
  
Finally opening his eyes, he said calmly, “Enough. You and I both know that you will not refer me to another therapist. Please don’t insult us both by pretending otherwise.”  
  
“You are once again correct. Perhaps it is hubris, but I truly believe that I am the best one to help you navigate the dark pathways of your mind. Very well. I am still not convinced that this is the best way to aid you; however, I have never shied away from experimenting with unconventional modes of therapy.” Lecter relaxed even father into his chair, spreading his legs slightly and giving Will a challenging look.

Will’s stomach lurched. He’d known that this would be the outcome of Lecter’s acceptance – that just as the offer had been his to give, the first steps into their new…relationship…would be his to take as well. That didn’t mean he wanted to. Despite himself, he hesitated, and Lecter’s lips twitched in a calculated show of amusement. He clenched his teeth and stood on legs that wanted to shake. _For Alana_ , he told himself, and stepped forward.

After the first step, it was easier. He moved to stand directly in front of Lecter, looking down at him. He wanted to slip into the skin of someone else for this, someone who would enjoy what he was about to do – someone who had fantasized about it more than once when their brain was slowly cooking in the confines of their skull and Hannibal Lecter had been the one thing that had soothed it. He had been that someone once – that skin wouldn’t be hard to find again, even if it were only the echo of what he had once been. He could wear it, use it as a shield against what he had to do – but no. Lecter would know, and he would make him pay for it. He could see it in the eyes that regarded him steadily. He would have to do this as the Will Graham he had become, not the confused, half-insane wreck he had been before.

Without letting himself think about it further, he moved to straddle Lecter in the chair, awkwardly sticking his knees on either side of his body, purposefully settling himself just a bit harder than necessary on the other man’s lap. The legs underneath him twitched once, the only sign Will was going to get that Lecter hadn’t quite expected that particular move.  Will wished he could feel smug about it, but the truth was now that he was in position, he had no clue what to do.  There was a time when he wouldn’t have cared – he would have been eager to please, desperate for the feel of Lecter’s hands on his skin and even more desperate to return the touch – but that time was long past. He didn’t want to be touched by Lecter. He wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Hands settled at his hips. “I believe the next move should be something like this,” Lecter offered, and rocked his hips lightly. Will was knocked momentarily off balance and reached out, gripping the back of the chair to steady himself. This brought him far too near to Lecter, who noted his discomfort at the closeness with a raised brow as he continued to move against him.

“I believe, dear Will, that we should establish a few ground rules before we get too involved,” he continued, and Will didn’t bother to hold back his scoff.  The small, minute twitches of Lecter’s pelvis against his were starting to make him feel rather warm, and being rude helped him ignore it. He didn’t want this. He _didn’t_.

“I get to make rules?”

Lecter’s lips twitched again, this time in what Will thought was genuine amusement. “Perhaps I should rephrase. I will make rules, and you will follow them. That is the nature of this arrangement, is it not?” He tightened his hold on Will’s hips, slid them together just a little more firmly. Will bit back a gasp and didn’t answer. “Good. Now, there is only one thing that I am going to demand of you, William, and that is, as ever, that you not lie to me.” He leaned even closer, sliding his mouth right next to Will’s ear to whisper into it. “You will enjoy what I am going to do to you, and I will not have you pretend otherwise.” He slid his nose lightly along the side of Will’s face, and Will shook his head hard to make him stop.

“No,” he replied. “I won’t – I don’t, I don’t want…” the words trailed off as Lecter’s hands moved from his hips to the curve of his ass, squeezing. He thrust up harder, using his hands to force Will to meet him. The contact was almost painful, and Will was suddenly, achingly hard. “No,” he said again, and let go of the chair to grip at Lecter’s shoulders, fully intending to push him away. He couldn’t do this, not even for Alana.

“Yes,” the other man hissed, still speaking directly into Will’s ear and snapping his hips up sharply. “ _Yes_.  What did you tell yourself, when you made this _generous_ offer? That you were doing it for dear Alana’s sake? That you were somehow rescuing her? Sparing her from my more…unsavory attentions?” Lecter gave a low, dark laugh and Will squirmed. His hands tightened on Lecter’s shoulders, but did not push him away as that voice continued.

“Altruistic motives indeed, good Will, but lies. The truth is that you offered yourself to me because you _wanted_ to, because you never _stopped_ wanting to. You can tell yourself that you replaced your desire for me with hatred, that you no longer crave my touch, but your body will betray you again and again. Give in, Will. Let go. You want to, and I can promise that it will. Feel. So. Good.” Lecter punctuated his words with soft kisses just below his ear, and Will felt himself break.

In a small corner of his mind there was sanity, watching in helpless horror as he began to move along with the man below him, as he used his hands to pull Lecter closer rather than push him away. The rest of him, however, was lost to pleasure and the immense relief of finally being able to let go, if only for a moment. He wanted this – wanted Lecter’s hands on him and his voice whispering delicious things in his ear. He wanted to feel good. His head fell back as they began to rock faster and Lecter’s mouth latched onto his pulse, sucking hard before biting down, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to _hurt_. Will cried out as his pleasure slammed through him; his entire body tightened deliciously and then abruptly relaxed, leaving him limp and drained on Lecter’s lap. Hands stroked his back as their hips stilled and Will twitched through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Sense returned slowly, but when it did Will was horrified. He raised his head to meet Lecter’s eyes, knowing that his were telegraphing his disgust at what he’d done. Lecter sighed, and brought his hands up to cradle Will’s face. Will stiffened, but didn’t pull away. What would be the point? He had lost. Lecter might as well have his victory lap.

“Until next week, then,” Lecter said, his thumb stroking Will’s cheek once before he released him, and Will forced his heavy limbs to move him off of his lap, wincing as one of his legs cramped in protest at being forced into an awkward position for too long. He collected his coat and put it on, grateful for the first time for its length. It would hide the worst of what they had done until he could get home and change.

When he reached the door he turned back to meet Lecter’s eyes. He had not moved, was still seated in the chair looking calm and unruffled, but for the wrinkles in his suit and the state of his own pants. Will allowed him to see what he was thinking. He’d won this time, but the game was just beginning, and next time Will wouldn’t succumb so easily. He wouldn’t be seduced by simple grinding and words purred into his ear. He had wanted it, would want it again, but Lecter would have to work harder and harder for his surrender each time…and at some point, that surrender would not come.

“Until next week, Dr. Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt located here: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=6853611#cmt6853611
> 
> And the meat:
> 
> Dark!Will makes a deal with Hannibal when he gets out of the asylum and finds out that Hannibal is sleeping with Alana. 
> 
> He tells Hannibal he can do anything he wants with him, but he has to break it off completely with her. Will is basically straight and he has no idea what he's letting himself in for. He just wants her to be out of the firing line and he's certain Hannibal wants him.
> 
> It piques Hannibal's interest to see how far he can push Will. When Will really lets him do what he wants with him (go as kinky as you like), Hannibal gently drops Alana but continues to tease Will with the prospect of taking her back to bed, or going on another killing spree, if he doesn't have Will anymore to focus his attention. 
> 
> Of course, Will gets quite an education in man on man sex, and hates himself for enjoying what Hannibal does to him. It wasn't what he intended.


End file.
